NUNCA NOS SEPARAREMOS
by 39medalla
Summary: Qué pasa cuando haces una promesa al amor de tu vida, la cumplirías, o te olvidarías de esa promesa, Cheshire jamás la olvido, y Alice siempre espero por él.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1: DESPEDIDA.

Alice: no quiero que nos separen… (Lloraba una pequeña niña) papa es un idiota. No quiero mudarme.

Restregando las lágrimas de sus ojos, mientras un pequeño niño de ojos dorado la abrazaba, intentando consolarla.

Aunque hayan pasado diez años, no podía olvidar aquellos dulces momentos, recordaba aquellos momentos en que el podía ser Cheshire, era cuando Alice estaba en su casa. Y cuando su tía venia, en secreto asistía a clases de caligrafía en la amplia biblioteca de la familia de Cheshire.

Nunca pudo olvidarla.

Cheshire: no llores Alice, (limpiándole los ojos con un pulgar) no lo olvides, sin duda nos volveremos a encontrar, es una promesa.

Cheshire tomo un collar que su hermana le avía regalado, que eran dos mariposas que volaban juntas, las rompió por la mitad, dándole una a Alice, y quedándose el con la otra;

Cheshire: cada uno guardara una mitad, (ahora era el turno de Cheshire de llorar) es una… promesa…

Dos lagrimas rodaron por sus ojos, y comenzó a sentir una presión en su pecho.

Cheshire: cada uno guardara una mitad… (Sollozo) espérame… te buscare…

Esta vez, Cheshire tomo el rostro de Alice entre sus manos, y lentamente se besaron, un beso dulce y tierno, lleno de inocencia y sellando una promesa.

Cheshire: Te buscare, seguramente nos volveremos a encontrar.

_TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…_


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2: REENCUENTRO.

Es difícil explicar una conversación, pero es más difícil explicar un reencuentro;

Odiaba esta secundaria, como todas las demás, ahora un joven Cheshire de 17 años se alistaba para ir a clases;

Se sentó en el borde de la cama, y miro aquel collar que tenía una sola mariposa, que aun le recordaba aquella promesa, sus viajes al extranjero en búsqueda de ella le habían dado buena reputación entre las chicas, a las cuales ignoraba, ya que su corazón no era de él. Termino de arreglar su uniforme de su nueva secundaria, y coloco el collar en su lugar, en su cuello.

Miro el amplio terreno del colegio, tal vez no era tan mal lugar. Oía los gritos de sus "admiradoras", diciéndole lo mucho que la amaban, o cosas por el estilo, se preguntaba si ella estaría bien, aunque a veces se sentía patético, pero quería verla una vez más, aunque estuviera con alguien más, solo para saber si estaba bien.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un fuerte grito que lo llamaba:

!Cheshire! el se voltio para ver a la propietaria de esta voz, y su mundo casi se derrumba, al ver a Alice, que ya no era aquella dulce niña a la cual le juro que la encontraría y se amarían, en cambio era una mujer.

Sus ojos verdes derramaban lágrimas, al igual que los de él, las manos le temblaban, su corazón latía a mil por hora, y casi como un impulso, como si no hubiera nadie, como si en ese preciso momento, el mundo se hubiese detenido, corrieron el uno asía el otro, sin parar hasta que se encontraron en un abrazo, y después de diez años, después de diez largos años, su amor y aquella promesa se avía cumplido.

_TO BE ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA…_


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3: JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE.

La ceremonia de bienvenida se cancelo, bueno al menos para Cheshire y Alice, se escaparon juntos ignorando los gritos y cosas que le gritaban los demás jóvenes, se fugaron así el departamento de Alice, en donde hablaron sobre todo.

Lentamente los labios de Cheshire y Alice se volvieron a encontrar, con otro beso largo y fugaz, como intentando revivir aquel beso una y otra vez, cuando la noche callo, sé formaron varios recuerdos que Cheshire y Alice atesorarían toda su vida.

Cheshire recordaría como Alice se entrego a el, y Alice recordaría como Cheshire se aferraba a ella, y ambos recordarían esa noche de pasión. Ignorando todo a su alrededor, y decidieron oír a lo único que tubo sentido en este momento, solo oyeron sus corazones.

De repente sintieron mucho frio, efecto del sudor de sus cuerpos, asiéndoles saber que la brisa los acariciaba dándose cuenta de que el viento aprecio como se consumió esa relación, sintiendo como la brisa los acariciaba, su pecho junto al de ella provoco un re confortable calor, y sin palabras de cómo explicar esta sensación, se podría decir, que sus almas se entregaron.

Fue en un día cualquiera que volvieron a encontrarse, fue en un día como este que juraron amarse, fue en un día como este que jamás volverían a separarse sin importar el costo, sabrían que tendrían mucho que explicar, pero eso no importa, eso ahora ya no importaría mas, porque ahora…estarían… _JUNTOS PARA SIEMPRE._

_THE END…_


End file.
